She Will Be Loved
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: alvin falls for a girl, for the first time. but when he trys to tell her how he feels, he learns more about her past, a past that might just wreck there whole relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**She Will Be Loved.** _A Story Written By: Brittany A._

_Chapter One - Meeting Eleanor._

The Chipmunks had been sitting in there livingroom, Alvin had been flipping through channels completely lost in his boredem. Theodore was sitting on the floor annoyed at how many times Alvin had changed the channel, he got up and walked to the kitchen rolling his eyes as he heard the channel switch.. once more. Simon had been reading a book he hadnt put down since he got it from the libary two days ago.

Alvin finally through the remote to the side of him on the couch, he looked over at Simon who was lost in his book he thought about it for a moment and looked over at simon once more then sighed loud enough so Simon could hear him. But Simon hadn't looked up once from his book, annoyed with his failed attempt to get his brothers attetion Alvin scooted to the end of the couch and sighed louder catching Simons attention. He rolled his eyes looking over his shoulder to his older brother who was smiling at him from the couch, he groaned as he put his book down mumbling something alvin couldnt hear. he turned towards Alvin, crossing his arms over his chest briefly, and looking down at the chipmunk who obvisioluy had something on his mind.

" Alvin is there something that you wanted to talk about? " he asked, rather annoyed with his brother.

Alvin ignored the annoyed tone his brother had given him and jumped of the couch and smirked. " well since you asked so nicely, Si. " Simon rolled his eyes once more at his brothers cockyness. Alvin contunined to speak, placing his hands on his waist. " IM BORED! " he yelled, making simon jump back a few feet. Simon pushed his glasses back gently. " Well Alvin why dont you oh i dont know... DO SOMETHING! " he said yelling the last part.

Alvin sighed as he saw Dave walk into the room. " hey guys! im going out and oh, and Simon i need your help at the store. " Simon groaned as he grabed his book tucking it under his arm walking out the door, as dave grabbed his keys. Theodore ran out of the kitchen grabbing his coat. " Im coming with i need more cream for my cake im making! " Dave looked over at the bored Chipmunk on the couch that had his head rested on his hand as he looked over at his adoptive father. " will you be alright here for a couple of hours Alvin? " Alvin jumped off the couch yet once again coming to his feet and shrugged. " oh yeah dave, im gonna be juuust fine. " he said clearly bored out of his mind. Dave rolled his eyes at the sarcastic little chipmunk that was clearly annoyed with the question he had asked, he nodded and head out the door while yelling. " Okay Alvin! dont burn the house down now! "

Alvin sighed as he plopped back down on the couch and flipped through the channels once more he came to the Playboy Channel not being aware there was even such a channel his eyes became wider as a girl with long shiny auburn hair and perky plump breasts and long nice and beautiful legs with one nice ass had walked across the T.V. his mouth slightly open he stared at the T.V " damn.. " he thought as he stared at the Playboy girl who had certainley beeen one big turn on to the chipmunk. he smirked as she made kissy faces to the T.V. " well someones being a tease.. " he said to him self.

The chipmunk contunied watching the channel gawking over the beautiful girls. When he heard a knock at the door. He looked over his shoulder and groaned looking back at the T.V. as the girl was now spreading her legs during her yoga class, he bit his lip, looking back at the door. " IM NOT BUYING ANYTHING YOUR SELLING!" he yelled angerly wanting to get back to his T.V. He heard whoever was there knock again. looking back once more at the T.V. with the girl doing some pretty flexible stuff that only made Alvin bit down on his lip harder.

He huffed getting up from the couch stomping towards the door opening it, his eyes widened as he saw a girl with blonde golden hair that was soaked from the rain her hair was draped over her shoulders her bangs had covered one of her eyes, her make-up was clearly smeared everywhere, her mascara had dripped down her cheeks, her eye-liner smeared under her eyes, but she didnt look like a clown or anything just sorta.. broken. she wore a green dress that had golden glitter all over it almost as if someone had thrown it on the dress but not enough glitter to cover up all the green, one of the straps fell over her shoulder down to her upper arm revealing her black bra strap, alvin shifted his eyes to her perky breasts that were clearly visible to him. he smirked. looking her over up and down. his thoughts were interuppted by a sweet soft loving voice, he snapped out of his thoughts directing his attention to the blonde girl that stood just outside his door.

she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face as she spoke softly. " uhm sir im terribly lost and i kinda need to use your phone.. " she said while brushing her bangs out of her face revealing her gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled under the light she was standing under he smiled moving aside, to let the girl in. " come on in, miss. " he said pointing his arm in the direction of the house, she smiled walking in slowly, as she did alvin couldnt help but stare at her ass as her hips moved from side to side as she walked in towards the living room her ass sawying with her hips, he smirked. " this is gonna be one hell of a night.. " he said while closing the door behind him.

-

okay this is my first story so dont be _too_ mean guys, i just posted this today i might post another chapter tonight though! if you guys like it that is. :| lol. well let me know! And Dont Forget To _**Review**_!!


	2. Chapter 2

**She Will Be Loved.**

Chapter 2 – Strange Feeling

Alvin smiled to himself, while walking towards the chippette that now stood in his living room. She stood their as her dress had clung to her skin from how wet the rain had made it, her long blonde wet hair had now began to drip onto the carpet. Alvin had noticed how her eyes had looked all around the room not letting her eyes miss a single detail of the Chipmunks house. The red-capped chipmunk had finally reached the living room and smiled at the chippette who stared down at her feet not making eye contact with the chipmunk in front of her.

There had been at least five minutes of silence between the two, as Alvin looked over the girl once more now noticing that she had been shivering. The blonde haired chippette gave a few glances toward Alvin but continued to not make eye contact with him. Alvin had finally begun to speak.

"Ya, look pretty cold there miss... " he started as he looked at the shivering chippette once more, she had now looked up from her feet towards the smirking chipmunk that stood in front of her.

Alvin contunied to speak. "So... do ya maybe wanna change into some clothes alittle drier? " he said with an arched eyebrow the smirk never leaving his furry face. The girl smiled and nodded indicating she had agreed with him.

Alvin smiled while nodding pointing to the staircase he began to speak again. " up there you will find a fine choice of Alvin Seville clothing of your choice my fine lady. " he smiled while bowing infront of the blonde girl, as she giggled at the Chipmunk. She nodded and began to speak as well.

"Why thank you kind sir, such a pleasure to be talking to ya. "She said in a southern accent, while curtseying infront of the now smirking chipmunk. She giggled once more and began to walk up the stairs toward the bedrooms. Alvin followed her up the stairs shaking his head while smiling as he stared at the chippette as her blonde hair swifted from side to side as she walked. He didn't know why but he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before..

Alvin tried pondering the thought around to find out why this now strange feeling had began to make its way into Alvin's stomach. His thoughts were interrupted by a paw waving infront of his face, he turned his attention towards the chippette who had now been yelling something at the chipmunk, that Alvin didn't understand he just looked at the chippette completely confused at her actions.

Alvins hearing now became more clearer as he tried to figure out what the rampaging chippette had been going on about. " uhm hello?! Sir? Are you there? Im getting alittle cold here! "She said while waving her hands in front Alvin's face, it now made sense and Alvin nodded while walking towards his bedroom door. He nodded while smiling as the chippette walked in slowly. He smiled as she looked around the room sheepishly.

Alvin began to speak once more getting her attention." I'll be downstairs when your done. " he said giving her a comforting smile, she nodded while he closed the door. Alvin sighed dreamily as he leaned back against the door. He soon realized what was happening and snapped out of it quickly. _shit.._ he thought._ what the hell Seville?!_ he thought to himself. _what are you thinking ya moron?! you? fall in-._ Alvin couldnt even say the word it just wasnt him. he couldnt have these feelings epseically for some he just now met, Alvin tried to shake it off but had failed misberaly. He now could not stop thinking about the blonde haired beauty that was up in his bedroom.

-

_kay well thats my second chapter! :) hope its better then the first, i worked really hard on it. REALLY, hard. hehe. dont forget to Review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**She Will Be Loved.**

Chapter 3 – Falling In Love?

Alvin had finally reached the sofa plopping himself right down on it. He thought over everything that had just happened only moments ago.. then it suddenly hit it him, what exactly was Alvin going to tell Smion, Theodore, and Dave!

" _oh hey guys whats up?.. oh the girl? Oh she wanted to use the phone and I let her change into some of my clothes is all. " What was I Insane?! _he thought. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that! Well I guess I could, well I mean only if I wanted to fucking die that is! Alvin's head was now spinning he atleast considered the thought that he had a couple of hours to figure this all out before his family returned home.

He shook it off and returned to flipping through the channels again, sighing heavily. He bit his lip trying to exclude the blonde hair chippette that was up in his bedroom, from his thoughts. He had bigger things to think about.. yet he couldn't stop thinking of her. He groaned turning his attention to the T.V. once more.

_Meanwhile_

The blonde chippette had looked over the room as soon as the red capped chipmunk had closed the door, she bit her lip and concentrated on where she might find a t-shirt maybe even a large one she could wear. She found some draws in the closet, and decided to dig through them. She soon came a cross an over sized red t-shirt that had a large A plastered on the center of the shirt. She smiled.

"_perfect.. "_ she whispered to herself. Tucking the red shirt under her arm, she closed the drawer back up. And looked around for some small shorts she could wear under the shirt just incase it was alittle small. She smirked once she found some green one's lying on the floor she picked them up and shrugged. _" hope there clean. " _she giggled and began to change into the dry clothes she now had.

As soon as she threw the new clothes she had on, she walked over to the mirror that was in the corner of the room. She looked herself over and smiled satisfied with her appearance, that was until she saw her face. She gasped as she saw the once gorgeous make up she carefully put on was now replaced by smeared and ugly looking make up making her look like a really, really sad clown. She groaned snatching her purse up and running to the bathroom.

She turned on the sink splashing the warm water over her face, wiping off the make-up she had on. She grabbed at towel off the rack that was next to the sink, she assumed was a hand towel rack. She dried her face off, then grabbing a larger towel to rough through her hair. When she was down she simply set the towels down on the toilet neatly and grabbed a brush out of her purse.

She ran the brush softly through her hair and got all the tangles out, which was surprisingly easy to her. She shrugged and turned off the sink and walked back into the bedroom, and threw her bag over the bed post where it now hung over. And set her shoes on the side of the bed. She walked back over to the mirror and checked her appearance once more and nodded now completely satisfied.

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and walked back down the stairs. When suddenly a _**SQUEAK**_ was heard, alittle taken back from the sound the chippette had screamed jumping back a few feet. She now realized she had only stepped on a squeaky step. She looked over to the livingroom blushing as she saw a smirking red capped chipmunk staring at her with an arched eyebrow, at the bottom of the stairs. She laughed nervously, and continued to walk back down the stairs.

-

_okay ill admit that one wasnt as great. i dont know i worked hard on it though. :D eh __**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**She Will Be Loved.**

_Chapter Four - Storms._

Alvin smiled as the chippette had continued down the stairs, she still had that light pink tinted on her cheeks. He smirked and ran over to her and offered her his hand. The chippette smiled and took his hand walking off the last step, placing her feet firmly on the ground, the red-capped chipmunk smiled and spoke.

" Glad you found something to wear, miss. " he said smirking while looking over the blonde chippette that was now wearing his over-sized red t-shirt, one that Dave had figured he " grow into " Alvin scoffed at that thought and then shook it off continuing his over look of the chippette.

He smirked while looking down lower to her tanned smooth looking gorgeous legs, that were more then visible to him. He looked back up to the blushing blonde chippette and chuckled, releasing her hand slowly.

He smiled, and started to speak again. " um, so whats your name miss? " he said while scrathing the back of his neck nervously. _why was he so nervous? _he thought. _all he did was ask for a name... shit Alvin stop it you just met her for christ sake! dammit._The chipmunk shook off his thoughts and looked back up to the chippette with a sweet smile that would make the cruelest of hearts melt within a second.

The blonde chippette began to speak, with that beautiful smile plastered back on her face. " Its Eleanor, but call me Ellie. " she said while brushing her bangs out of her face, revealing her gorgeous brown eyes to the red-capped chipmunk who was now putty in her hands. Not that she was aware of this though.

The chipmunk smirked, and nodded leaning down taking her hand in hers once more kissing the top of it gently. " The Names Seville, Alvin Seville. " he chuckled releasing her hand once more. The chippette giggled with an arched eye-brow, and her hand on her hips shaking her hand slowly.

" trying to be smooth now, are we? " she smirked, sticking one of her hips out with her hand still placed firmly on it. The chipmunk chuckled while staring at her with those hazel eyes of his, they sorta made her smile and melt inside but she shook it off trying to concentrate.

Just as Alvin was about to speak, they both heard a loud crash from the sky and lighting that had struck somewhere in the city flashing at the window in the livingroom. Eleanor was terrified of storms, with that being she squealed jumping into Alvin's arms hiding her face into the crook of his neck, looking like a little girl.. almost like a child. Alvin smiled at this, he held tight to her walking over to the sofa.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, looking at the chippette who had now been shaking in his arms. He cradled her gently, trying to calm her down. Eleanor simply continued to hide her face, nuzzling it deeper into his neck. She felt him holding her tightly and cradling her this at some point began to calm her.

Eleanor didnt expect what happened next. " Its okay Ellie your safe, your fine. " the voice was so musical and soothing and, almost sexy. She looked up from her hiding place that was his neck and smiled slightly at the chipmunk who had that smile on his face, that smile that made her melt.

" W-what? " she said not sure if she heard him right, or if he spoke at all. but there it was that musical sexy soothing voice. " your fine, I'm here i wont let anything hurt you. " the chipmunk said with that smile still plastered on his face.

She smiled crookedly. " R-r-really? " she said choking out the word. The red-capped chipmunk smiled and nodded reasuring her that it was true. Eleanor nodded and smiled a comforting smile. She nuzzled her head back up on his chest, cuddling with the chipmunk. Alvin smiled holding her close to him.

Alvin continued to stare at the chippette who had now closed her eyes and was cuddling up against his chest. He couldn't help but smile around her, _what was happening?_ he thought. _I've never felt this- well whatever this is. _Alvin bit on his lip, holding back a groan of frustration, he didn't wanna wake the sleeping chippette.

Alvin didnt know what to make of his thoughts, _what does this feeling mean? _he continued to ask himself. _i mean is this... l-love? _he shook his head, at the thought. _no.. it couldn't be, Ive only just met her_. he thought. he decided to shake off his thoughts, he couldn't handle all the thoughts that now filled his head.

He stared down at the sleeping chippette and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He smiled and leaned his head on the couch holding her close, his eyes growing weary. He too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_kay well there it is the fourth chapter, i worked alll last night on this and some of this morning too. Dont Forget. __**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**She Will Be Loved.**

_Chapter Five -Night Of A Lifetime._

- -

Eleanor was the first to wake up, she rubbed her eyes gently opening them slowly. She yawned stretching her arms as much as she could seeing as that she was still in Alvin's arms. She suddenly realized why she came her in the first place.

She looked around for the phone, she spotted it by the kitchen and smiled. _there you are, you sneaky little devil.. _she thought while giggling to herself.

She looked up at Alvin who had his head leaned back, sleeping peacefully. She smiled while caressing his cheek gently. _how adorable.._she thought, while she stared at the sleeping chipmunk. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She wiggled out of his arms, managing not to wake him. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

" okay Britt.. " Eleanor said while talking to her older sister. " I'll be home tomorrow morning, promise. okay bye bye. " Eleanor hung up the phone, and turned around to a red-capped chipmunk, she gasped alittle surprised he was awake.

" O-oh my, when did you get up? " she stated, still alittle startled.

Alvin smirked and put his paws firmly on her waist. " the real question is, who were you talking to miss? " Eleanor giggled, while placing her paws on his.

" Well if you must know, it was my sister i told her i'd be home tomorrow. " she stated simply, while smiling.

Alvin arched an eyebrow, while smirking at the chippette. " oh so, uh where exactly do you plan on staying for the night? " he said.

Eleanor bit her lip, while shifting her eyes and sighed. " i was kinda hoping.. i could stay well, um here. " she smiled nervously, while rubbing the back of his paw with her thumb.

Alvin chuckled, while intertwining there fingers. " hm i see, so you thought you could just use that cute little smile of yours to convince me to let you stay here tonight? " he stated, while smirking, pressing his forehead to hers.

Eleanor smiled while staring into his hazel eyes, she bit her lip and nodded. _Why do i feel like I'm falling for him?_ she thought. _because you are stupid!_ she heard the little voice in her head literally scream at her. Eleanor decided to just shake the thought off.

Alvin smirked while staring into Eleanor's big gorgeous brown eyes, he then brushed his nose across hers slowly while Eleanor closed her eyes to the touch of his nose on her skin. He felt her tremble and looked at her. " sh, don't be afraid.. " he whispered in a soothing voice.

Eleanor nodded, still trembling but not as much.

Alvin smiled reassuring her that she was fine with him. Then without thinking Alvin pressed his lips to hers quickly but softly. Eleanor's eyes widen but soon closed along with Alvin's as they enjoyed the kiss. Alvin pulled away, and pressed his forehead to hers once more.

Both of them out of breath, not only by the kiss but by the passion. Alvin pressed his body to hers and Eleanor let out a small moan as she felt his little " member " press to her body.

Alvin leaned into to kiss her again, but they both groaned as they heard the phone start to ring. Alvin huffed and kept one hand on Eleanor's waist and grabbed the phone.

- -

_kay well there it is, its a little sexual dont cha think? hehe. well I'll update soon dont forget __**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**She Will Be Loved.**

_Chapter Six - Surprise?_

***

Alvin smiled down at Eleanor, while putting the phone to his ear. " what?! " he said clearly annoyed. " oh uh hi Simon, hows it going? "

" okay.. no I'll be fine. No seriously just stay there for the night, tell Aunt Sarah i said hiya! okay peace ill see ya tomorrow. " he hung up the phone then looking down to the chippette he was still holding, who now had a very confused expression on her face.

" oh uh my brother, just wanted to say um hi. " he chuckled nervously, waving his hand. He smirked as her heard Eleanor let out a small giggle.

Eleanor continued to giggle, while she felt the red-capped chipmunk pull her closer to him. She smirked, while feeling his little " member " press up against her again.

Alvin bit his lip trying not to let out a moan, he leaned forward to kiss her but saw her move her face. He smirked. " Trying to play hard to get now i see. "

Eleanor smiled while turning her face back to face the red-capped chipmunk, while caressing his furry cheek. " We just met.. " she started, but bit her lip she let her paw drop but felt him put back slowly while whimpering slightly.

Alvin smiled while nuzzling his cheek into her hand. " I'm sorry.. " he whispered while looking into her brown eyes.

Eleanor smiled, she just nodded knowing exactly what he meant. She stared at the red-capped chipmunk he looked like such a child. She giggled as he whimpered again. " So how do you plan on getting rid of um that.. " she giggled while looking down.

Alvin chuckled while following her gaze, and smirked. " I guess I'm gonna have to fix that up my self. " he stated simply while lifting his gaze back to her eyes.

Eleanor giggled, while staring in the chipmunks hazel eyes. She nodded and released the chipmunks cheek making him stumble a bit. She gasped, and giggled again. " oops, sorry about that. " she stated simply.

Alvin smirked and arched an eyebrow while releasing the chipettes waist. He nodded and walked over to the bathroom, looking down at the " little problem " he now had. _well here goes nothing.. _the chipmunk thought. He tugged off his jeans and huffed while pumping slowly. " ah. " he whispered to himself.

Eleanor heard the groans and whimpers from the bathroom and giggled, while walking over to the coach she grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. She ended up watch some soap, she shrugged and smiled over at Alvin who walked out of the bathroom.

Alvin smirked over at the blonde chipette, and walked over to the couch and sat next to her pulling her into his arms. " why hello there gorgeous. " he stated simply while nuzzling his nose into her hair, enjoying the smell of her hair as well.

Eleanor smiled while nuzzing her cheek into his chest. " oh why hello there handsome. " she stated while giggling.

Alvin ran his hands up and down her back until he stooped suddenly hearing a small. " ow. " he turned his attention to the chipette that had cringed from his touch. He really was confused and he focused on where his hand was and began to lift her shirt.

Eleanor's eyes widened as she felt him lift her shirt, and quickly stopped him jumping out of his arms. " what the hell do you think your doing?! " she practically screamed at him.

Alvin was taken back from her sudden outburst, still in shock he began to speak. " well i.. i mean.. i.. well i mean i don't know! " he screamed back at her.

Eleanor growled at him while stopping up the stairs to his room slamming the door shut. She sighed as the door closed behind her, He couldn't find out.. He never could.. He would never love her if he found out. And that's all she wanted.. She just wanted some love.

***

_there it is the sixth chapter sorry its alittle short but I am on my i-pod so __**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**She Will Be Loved.**

_Chapter Seven – It's not good To Keep Secrets._

Alvin laid there slumped on the couch, still completely shocked of the event that just happened moments ago. His mouth slighty opened, he turned his head to the stairs where a blonde chipette had stormed up a few minutes ago, he wasn't sure why though. What had he done to make her react like that? Alvin bit his lip, and slid off the couch slowly taking a few breaths while standing cautiously at the end of the stairs.

He gulped while sliding his hand up the rail while slowly walking up the stairs, he thought about what he was to say to Eleanor. What would he do to make her feel better, when in fact he had no idea why she was so upset? His thoughts were interrupted by the fact that he had reached the door already, he turned the knob soon realizing it had been locked he cursed under his breath and knocked twice on the wooden door.

Alvin watched the door knob wobble and turn, he gulped as the door slowly opened. There she stood her cheeks stained by the tears she cried, he felt his heart break repeatedly as he saw the broken girl that stood before him.

Alvin felt the tears drop as he wrapped his arms around the blonde chipette. He bit his lip nervously, but sighed in relief as he felt her arms wrap around his slim waist.

"W-why are you h-here? " Eleanor said while trying to hide the pain and hurt in her voice. Alvin tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear quietly telling her to "shh. "

Eleanor obeyed, and slowly closed her eyes and began enjoying the warm and cozy embrace. Alvin smiled, he was glad she was no longer mad at him he probably couldn't stand if she were to continue to be mad at him.

Alvin slowly pulled away from the hug, and looked into her brown watery eyes. He smiled, and wiped the fresh tears with his thumb gently. He saw the beautiful smile he loved so much begin to slowly creep up onto Eleanor's face.

"Would you like to go into the bedroom? "he said while moving a piece of her hair out of the way, and tucking it behind her ear. He smirked and closed the door as soon as Eleanor had nodded.

He picked up Eleanor bridal style and smiled down at the smirking chipette, he chuckled and carried her over to the bed. He slowly laid her down while once again removing her hair a side from her face, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He leaned to his side and switched off the light, and slowly climbed on top of the blonde haired beauty. He stared at her looking over her face and sighed he slowly kissed up her neck to her collarbone, and placed small kisses across it he moved his lips up to her cheek and across to her lips.

He smiled against Eleanor's lips as she leaned up pressing her body to his, while opening her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to enter, Alvin's hands had made there way to the back of her head as he tangled his fingers in her hair gently.

Eleanor gasped quietly while Alvin's body grinded up against hers slowly. Alvin smirked liking the reaction he was getting from her, he groaned as his pants started to grow and had pressed up against Eleanor's body harder.

As Eleanor leaned up on her elbows, Alvin's hands had began to roam her body. Eleanor screamed out in pain, Alvin was now worried as Eleanor laid back in pain.

" Whats wrong? " he asked, searching her body for the cause of her pain. He couldn't find a thing not a scratch nor blood nor anything at all. Eleanor gulped and nodded agreeing with herself it was time to tell him.

Instead of answering his question, Eleanor sat up cringing in pain. She closed her eyes tightly, and turned her back to Alvin. She took a few breaths and lifted up her shirt.

Alvin's eyes began to widen as he stared unbelievingly at what he had seen.

_Boy am I tired! All this sexual crap is making me damn tired, hehe. Well there it is the seventh chapter I have a feeling there will be many more chapter to come. And I know you know what I want, So __**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**She Will Be Loved.**

_Chapter Eight - Overwhelmed._

Alvin couldn't take his eyes off of _it_. He was angry, his heart began to pump faster, he clenched his fists together, and growled ripping his face away from the sight of that _thing_. He closed his eyes shut, and tried to keep his thoughts away from the horrible image.

but failed, totally and completely failed the images flashed through his mind. There on Eleanor's skin was a bruise covering the whole side of her lower back, it was purple and black it looked as if someone had beat her and beat her good.

She simply said " _she had fallen_" did she expect him to believe that shit? She must of been insane, if she thought she had gotten him to fall for that.. How could she lie to him?

He looked over to Eleanor, who was now putting her shirt down, he hated the look of hurt in her eyes. She looked so broken, he felt as if he just had to.. wanted to so badly to fix her. Her smile wasn't complete, for that was broken as well. She was definitely _broken_.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her eyes, although she mad no contact with his with made it very difficult. She looked so hurt, he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

" Does it hurt? " he stated, without thinking and no hesitation. He mentally smacked himself afterwards, _Simon was right i am one big moron._. he thought.

Eleanor looked up and automatically saw the concern in his eyes, she smiled and shook her head no. " Not at all, it only hurt for a few minutes after.. i _fell_. " She said, saying the last part slowly as she looked down.

Alvin scooted forward to her, and lifted her chin with his finger and smiled crookedly at her. Eleanor just smiled, and stared into his shiny gorgeous hazel eyes.

Alvin chuckled, as he stared down into her brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her like as if she were a child.

He was definitely _in love_ with her, there was no doubt about it.

He wasn't aware that his hands had began to roam her body again, but his thoughts were interrupted but a quiet " ow " he sighed and pulled away gripping her shoulder gently.

" Who did this to you? " he said while looking into her eyes, he was nervous though but tried to hide it as much as he could.

Eleanor gulped, she knew he would figure this out but just not so soon. She didn't want to tell him not yet, he would never look at her the same. Hell he wasn't looking at her the same, this very second. She couldn't, she laid back down throwing his hands off of her and laid her head on the pillow and just sighed.

"I dont wanna talk about it.. " she said simply, nothing more and nothing less.

Alvin watched her as she laid down he stroked her side gently, and sighed. " Ellie please.. " he pleaded while watching her intently.

Eleanor let out a small whimper as she looked up to the side at the red-capped chipmunk, and shook her head no.

Alvin cursed under his breath and laid down on his back right next to her he stared up at the ceiling and began to think.

He turned on his side, as he shook her gently he smiled as she turned around slowly. He wrapped one arm around her waist being careful not to hurt her seeing as that her bruise was on that side. He kissed her forehead and just held her.

" Everything's gonna be okay. " he said simply, no other words were said between the two they just laid there in each others arms enjoying each others company as well. No words were needed.

A bunch of thought were flashing through Alvin's head, his head even began to ache.

He groaned out of frustration, he couldn't believe the night he had.. he fell in love found out the girl he now surprisingly loved was being beaten, and it all happened so fast.

He was overwhelmed by everything, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

-

_I'm tired, so no big sentence all though im making a big sentence now gosh well okay __**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

She Will Be Loved.

_Chapter Nine; My Family._

Alvin stretched angrily as he heard the doorbell ring, _dammit who could that be? _he thought as the red clad chipmunk glanced over to the blonde chipette as he held her closer to him.. if that were even possible he chuckled.

His thoughts were at a loss, as he looked over the gorgeous brown eyed chipette that now laid in his arms, he could help but feel his heart skip a beat.

He groaned as heard the doorbell ring once more, he hopped out of the bed managing no to wake up the sleeping chipette, and scurried over to the door.

He swiftly climbed up some shelf's next to the front door, and looked quickly through the peep hole only to see... his _family?!_

_shit shit fuck fuck, dammit Alvin how could you forget? _he thought. He gulped as he opened the door wondering why Dave didn't just use the key, but grateful that they didn't burst through the door to see Eleanor and Him in his bedroom.

" Hey hey, whats happening? " he said with a sly and nervous expression on his face, while he leaned against the door frame.

Simon rolled his eyes at his older brother, and brushed past him, while Theodore just smiled sweetly at his big brother and walked inside.

Dave however looked sternly at the mischievous chipmunk, " Alvin what exactly did you do last night while we were gone? " he asked curiously.

" Well Dave, if you must know- " Alvin was cut off by his younger brother Simon.

" Yes Alvin, why not to tell us i don't know.. the truth this time. " Simon said sternly.

Alvin glared at the blue clad chipmunk and shook his head while he scurried up the stairs, while yelling.

" I'm going back to bed its like 7:30 in the morning! " Alvin growled as he closed and locked his bedroom door, to find the chipette still asleep he smirked, and hopped back into bed bringing her back into his arms receiving a small moan from her.

" Shhh.. " he cooed as he kissed her forehead, and snuggled with the green clad chipette, and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

**

Simon was curious at why Alvin had still been asleep seeing as it was now twelve o'clock by now, he was sort of worried about his older brother.

And then it hit the blue clad chipmunk, Alvin was most certainly up to _something_ for sure.

He scurried up the stairs to the bedroom door of the red clad chipmunk.

**

Alvin woke up suddenly to the sound of a faint knock on his door, he sighed as he hoped out of bed pulling the covers over the blonde chipette.

He walked over to his door, and opened it up slowly, and smiled nervously.

" Oh hey, Si. Sup? " Alvin stated nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

" What are you up to, Alvin? " Simon said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed with his older brother.

" Whatever do you mean, Simon? " Alvin asked innocently, as he smiled sheepishly.

Simon glared at Alvin deathly, as he sighed all hope lost as he thought he was getting nowhere with Alvin.. for right now anyway.

" Whatever, Alvin. " he stated, as he scurried over to his room hurriedly.

**

Alvin sighed deeply as he closed and locked the door behind him, taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back against his door.

" This is so not going to be easy.. " he whispered as he turned his gaze to the sleeping chipette in his bed.

He hurried over to her, and shook her slightly wanting her to wake up.

" Eleanor, e-ellie.. wake up. " he began to worry when Eleanor wouldn't wake up, he began to shake her frantically now.

" Ellie! " he shouted as now he was not getting a response at all.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have made sure she was ok, a hell of a long time ago.. He needed Simon.

He scooped Eleanor in his arms, and ran out of his room, down the long hallway to his brothers room, he gulped as he burst through the door.

**

Simon was annoyed, but that feeling soon turned to shock as he looked over to his brother to an unconscious blonde chipette in his arms.

Simon looked up to the red clad chipmunk, and when he did he saw the worry and scared expression that broke Simon's heart.

**

" I need your help, Simon. " Alvin pleaded, as he laid the chipette on the blue clad chipmunks bed, and stroked her cheek gently.

" I need you to help me get the love of my life.. awake.. and soon.. before.. " he gulped as he couldn't possibly say the last word.

**

Simon didn't hesitate, he got up from the desk he had been sitting at and walked over to the bed, where the chipette had laid.

" I know what to do. " he stated simply.

-

There you are my fellow readers! R&R please. :)


End file.
